


Take me further

by Dandelion_queen



Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, smut - Fandom
Genre: Alternative therapies, Anxiety, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, F/M, Hypnotism, Kinky, Kissing, Leather, Light Dom/sub, Loki'd, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Shirt Porn, Suit Porn, Voice Kink, Wordy Porn, au tom, dom!Tom, hypnotherapy, hypnotist, non con?, tom hiddleston - Freeform, white shirt of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:09:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1732343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandelion_queen/pseuds/Dandelion_queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Again it's just a bit of fantasy porn with a tinge of noncon elements. I'm terrible at this summary business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take me further

The room was larger than Cerys expected, she perched nervously on the end of a leather chesterfield chair with her bag in her lap. She'd been unable to stop fiddling with the leather strap, without realising she tapped her foot on the polished wooden floor. Her whole body was tense, crackling with a restless energy she couldn't shake off.  
She surveyed her surroundings, the room was like a Victorian gentleman's study, all the furniture was dark and richly polished, the colour of the curtains and rug was a deep burgundy, the little knick knacks appeared to be brass but the thing that really caught her eye was the book cabinets. Volumes of classics, leather bound and alphabetically organised.  
The door swung open and the receptionist who greeted her earlier walked in carrying a tray laden with a large teapot and two delicate cups and saucers. She placed them on the small table in front of Cerys.  
"Mr Hiddleston will be with you presently Miss Dzeve." She smiled warmly before once again leaving Cerys alone.  
Cerys huffed to herself, her appointment had been for eleven-thirty but it was almost twelve. 'I better get my full hour.' She thought sourly.

As she sat there her stomach flipped over. She'd only come as a last resort on the recommendation of her friend Michelle who swore the guy was practically a miracle worker. She'd done therapy, she'd done pills, she done both therapy and pills, she'd done exercise, she'd done yoga, she tried various creative outlets, she'd been good, she'd been bad and now she was here hoping that for once that something would change because the sleepless nights and anxiety over every aspect of her life was holding her back. She felt older than her thirty years.  
This way of living couldn't continue.  
And so she sat and waited.

The door opened again and Cerys expected the receptionist but instead a tall figure breezed in.  
He held his hand out "Miss Dzeve I do apologise for my lateness, have you been here long?"  
She shook his hand, it was so large she couldn't grasp his palm fully.  
"Erm. Roughly half an hour." she murmured.  
He was dressed in a tight fitting white shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and dark navy trousers. Everything about him was sophisticated and tasteful, she suddenly felt very dowdy and wanted to leave.  
"Would you like a cup?" He poured the tea into the cups before offering her one, she took it and he noticed her hands shaking.  
"So Miss Dzeve, am I right in thinking this is your first time?" he smiled reassuringly at her. He was a very good looking man, light blonde hair, large green eyes and his voice was mesmerising. She shifted in her seat and nodded "Yes. I'm not sure what I expect Mr Hiddleston but I'm hoping you can help me." Cerys took a sip of her tea while he read the questionnaire she'd filled in.  
"I'm 100% certain I can help you." he rose "If you'd like to make yourself comfortable on the chaise lounge and I can begin."  
Cerys made her way over and was suddenly overcome with shyness as she slipped her shoes off and laid down. He drew his chair over to the side of her and it gave a squeak that echoed around the room setting her on edge.

"If you're ready?" He asked sitting down. She took a breath, closed her eyes and waited.  
Nothing.  
She heard the faint ticking of the clock and still he didn't speak.  
"Cerys, I need you to relax. Focus on my voice, listen to my words, I'm going to make you change the way you think." his voice was so soothing but she still wasn't surrendering to the moment. She could hear him breathing but her eyes remained closed. "Empty your mind. I want you to breathe slowly and deeply for me for a count of five, with every breath clear your mind and listen to me."  
It was the strangest thing but the way he spoke made her lower abdomen warm, especially the way he'd practically purred "slowly and deeply" she felt a pleasant tingle at those words.  
"One, relax..you're feeling warmer, you're lying on the grass, it's a warm summer day, you can feel the heat on your skin."  
She felt herself sink further back, her hands unclasped.  
"Two, another breath and you can feel the breeze, just connect your subconcious to my voice, I want that part of you to listen to me."  
Her limbs felt light and hollow.  
"Three, let go of all the negative thoughts. Every time you feel yourself slipping into your familiar thought pattern I want you to think of lying here in the grass, enjoying the feeling of the sun. Don't let the thoughts hold you back. Think of all the things in your life that bring you joy. Every time you allow yourself to slip back I will make it so you only think of the things that delight you."  
Cerys let out a sigh.  
"Four, let yourself drift off. Your eyes will remain closed, I just need you to breath and go further. Allow yourself to fall deeper into your relaxed state."  
It was an odd feeling, all Cerys could do was listen to Mr Hiddleston speaking and nothing else mattered at that moment.  
"Five, you're going to feel everything, your responses will be honest. I'm going to make you feel radiant. All you'll remember is the feeling I'm going to give you, it will illuminate your being as soon as you feel any anxiety or negativity. It will block out the old thoughts, let yourself unwind, another breath and you're as far as I can take you.."  
Her mind had emptied itself, all she knew was Mr Hiddleston's mellifluent voice had given her a moment of peace.

He observed her laid out before him, her skin had that peaches and cream quality to it, wavy cinnamon brown hair fanned out on the cushion. She'd smudged her pink lipstick from her incessant touching of her face and clothes. He'd picked up on her restless nature within a minute of talking to her, she jittered, she chewed her lips and looked around the room constantly.  
He could help her with that.  
He drew his fingers lightly up her arm making the hairs stand on end.  
"Will you let me help you Cerys?"  
He'd prepped her to perfection.  
"Of course." she softly replied.  
"Good, this next part is quite unorthodox but I find it always yields the best results in cases like yourself. Are you fine with that?" He reasoned.  
He looked at her face, she had a bridge of freckles over her nose that he thought rather sweet.  
"Do what you have to." Cerys sighed.  
He grinned devilishly to himself.

She didn't know what he was planning. All she could do was await his next course of action. Although she probably could've opened her eyes she found it difficult, it was almost like her body had ceased to function. She felt a hand on her ankle, in normal circumstances she would've snatched away but at this moment she could only focus on his touch there. He drew his hand further her up her calf, Cerys moaned involuntary.  
Her reaction was genuine and uninhibited. He grew bolder and parted her legs, gently kneading her thigh. Another little moan escaped her mouth at the attention she was receiving.  
"You are going to enjoy this." he said and placed a light kiss on her exposed thigh.  
"Oh my god!" She gasped as her hands moved of their own accord seeking him out.  
He grabbed her wrists "No, my darling. This is for you." He let go and her arms dropped as if restrained.  
"I will ask you questions,you'll answer me truthfully." He knew she had no choice in that matter. "Won't you?"  
"Yes Mr Hiddleston."  
"Good girl." 

He snaked his hands up her skirt and slowly pulled her underwear down, savouring the moment as more of her soft skin was revealed to him. Her scent stirred his arousal, he resisted the urge to taste her but he would definitely do so next time yet he was unable to resist parting her lips to look upon her luscious pinkness. He emitted a groan and had to pull away to gather his composure.  
"How many lovers have you had over the years?" he unbuttoned his white shirt, never once taking his eyes off the defenceless form laid out before him. He would have her secrets, she wouldn't be able to withhold any information from him while she was under.  
"Twelve."  
It was more than he'd expected her to say.  
"Who was your first?" His voice remained gentle but firm.  
"Craig Marsden."  
He smiled to himself knowing full well she would try to control her responses, they all tried.  
"Your last?"  
"Kimberly Threadgold."  
He hadn't expected that of her either.  
"Your best?"  
He watched a smile tug at her lips as she conjured up the image of her old lover.  
"Stefan Newens."  
"Tell me about him, how did he make you feel?"  
He unbuckled his belt.  
"He was fun, pure unadulterated fun. He was spontaneous, He'd say let's go to Paris and we'd be there that night. We'd pack up and drive in his van just camping wherever. All my best times are all tangled up with him, he brought a lot of fun into my life."  
"He sounds quite charming so why are you not together?"  
Cerys was confronted with the image, try as she might it always came back to her.  
"Because he fucked Kim in my bed. Because I was stupid enough to let him crash at mine after he came back from Thailand. I thought I could trust them both, I let him stay at my place and he wrecked everything. She left with him, of course she would."  
He could hear the pain of betrayal in her voice.  
"Listen to me Cerys, forget him. Let him seep out your mind till he's gone. Picture him shrinking to nothing, he's gone. You won't think of him for sometime and when you do so in the future there will be no feeling about him."  
Cerys could picture Stefan shrinking on the horizon till he was no more, it felt like a relief to visualise him dissapearing.  
"Now think of Kim. Turn your back on her and walk, you won't think of her again. She's left behind now with all your other bad feelings. I need you to focus your mind once more on that sun and take three deep breaths for me, slowly."  
She did as he asked.

"You will no longer dwell on the past. You have closed the door on everything that has happened because that is the nature of things. We move on, we grow and we leave behind the unpleasantness. It is done, nothing more will be accomplished by thinking of past hurts, do you understand?"  
Cerys murmured a weak "Yes."  
"Now leave it. Imagine it as a heavy bag you can set down and walk away from."  
She could see herself doing just that.  
"You deserve joy and love. You will walk away from that bag and keep walking till you find what you want. You will not settle, you won't put up with anything other than what you desire. You will be selfish. You have to be selfish and you'll no longer do what's expected of you but you'll do what is right for you and you'll say what you want with no qualms. Do I make myself clear?"  
"Perfectly Mr Hiddleston."  
"Now, open your eyes."  
She did as he asked.

It took her a second or two till she realised her hypnotherapist was shirtless and his trousers were slipping tantalising low on his hips. He was gorgeous, she brazenly let herself look at him.  
Tom had to smile, her expression was the epitome of lust now compared to the nervous one she had come in with.  
Cerys probably should've questioned what had happened when she was under but she found she no longer cared anymore.  
Without a word she hitched her skirt up and beckoned him with her finger, Tom grabbed her ankles pulling her towards him bringing her slit against his bulge.  
He gave her a soft butterfly kiss on her inner ankle, his eyes held hers in a silent request.  
"Fuck me." She purred.

Tom pressed his cock against her delicate skin, twice he had teased her by dipping the swollen head into her wetness before pulling out making her hips buck.  
"You bastard!" she snapped causing him to chuckle.  
His cock was long and thick and all Cerys wanted was to feel him buried to the hilt in her wetness.  
He cupped her tits, playing with the nipples through the thin material of her blouse, admiring the little buds as they pebbled up beneath his fingers.  
Without warning he thrust into her making her grunt, he stayed buried in her seeking out her mouth, their lips touched softly together, Toms free hand tangled in her hair giving it a tug. Cerys wrapped her arms around his neck, he was hot to the touch as she pulled him closer against her.  
They moved, Cerys ground herself against him meeting his energetic thrusts. The friction felt amazing and when he slipped his hand down to play with her clit, tracing circles with his skilled fingers she came crying out, he increased his pace as his climax neared, he drove his tongue hungrily into Cerys' mouth in a demanding kiss that left her breathless.  
He hit his peak with an incoherent shout that sent Cerys over the edge again, he moaned in a way that made her spasm around his twitching cock.  
"Oh fuck! Fuck.." He was flushed, his pupils dilated and he couldn't have looked more handsome in that moment.

"And open your eyes." Cerys opened her eyes and looked around the room. Mr Hiddleston sat in his chair, fully clothed, his hands clasped together.  
"You went in quite deep Miss Dzeve, it's taken a while to rouse you." He sounded a little breathless. "How do you feel?"  
The strange thing was she felt good, refreshed and sated.  
"How long was I...?"  
She looked at the clock. 2.36pm.  
"A couple of hours, you spoke of things while you slept. In fact I believe it would be in your best interests to make a further appointment to see me."  
Cerys felt her cheeks burn.  
"I will see you out.."  
She placed her shoes back on and reached for her bag, he opened the door for her with a pleasant smile.  
"Book in with Mrs Casters, I look forward to seeing you again Miss Dzeve."  
Their eyes locked and for a moment Cerys pictured them both fucking on the chaise lounge.  
His smile was something darker as he closed the door.


End file.
